Hot gas conducting components are often insulated with insulating molded parts, in particular in the exhaust systems for motor vehicles. These insulating molded parts consist of insulating nonwoven of glass fibers or silicate fibers which are randomly laid to form a mat and then mixed with a binder, in most cases alumina, e.g. bentonite, and pressed into a mold in a hot state. When the wall thicknesses of the insulating molded parts are small, it often happens that the fibers of the employed insulating nonwovens are excessively loaded and break, which highly affects the insulating effect. It was moreover found out that nonwoven mats, i.e. mats with randomly laid fibers, tend to lose their inner cohesion under the influence of vibrations as they regularly occur in motor vehicles, so that one cannot always prevent fibers from being “blown out”, for example through inevitable screw holes, or the like.